


Connected forever

by Josie21



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josie21/pseuds/Josie21
Summary: Its a suprise





	Connected forever

After a long half an hour of both womens lips glued together 'Oksana blushed brightly' Eve kissed the apples of her cheeks giving each one equal attention "Thank you for that Mmmm I could kiss those lips of yours all night long" 'Eve winked playfully' "shall we get to bed I want to make you feel so good baby even if I don't know much about all this 'sighs looking down at the oak floorboards 'Oksana lifted her chin up carefully' "hey you're not alone in this I can help and teach you anything you want to know, she slowly unbuttoned her baby blue white stripped cotton shirt, "we сan enjoy ourselves here on this sofa as Irina is asleep in my room once her shirt was free from the buttons she took it off revealing a black lacy bra which she unclipped her breasts a perfect size her nipples sticking out "god you're gorgeous babygirl" Smirking Eve looked into her beautiful hazel eyes noticing how long her dark coffee eyelashes were "would you like me to help you out of you're jeans",'giving Oksana light gentle kisses all the way down her neck'Oksana gasped softly nodding feeling turned on,she lifted Eve's dress off her unclipping her baby pink lace bra and noticing her matching underwear whispered in her ear "you are making me very horny you look soooooooo good 'nibbles gently on Eve's ear and removing her own underwear"lay beside me ok,'Eve smiled softly and laid down beside her removing her own underwear too,'Oksana returned the smile"if you want to make me feel good then let guide me you a bit"Eve nods feeling shy" Oksana's takes Eve's hand and puts her own ontop guiding her hand towards her pussy and finding her the right spot "so use a finger or two and just rub back and forth ok? "Eve nodded and rubbed Oksana's clit softly" noticing her moan softly"baby that feels soooooooooooooooo good,rub me a bit faster please,Eve did so feeling how wet Oksana was,Oksana leaned down and rubbed Eve at the same time she gasped loudly,they kissed each others lips as they made love,Oksana mumbled out of breath please"rub you're pussy against mine"Eve laid on Oksana's warm body whilst rubbing she sucked her neck and then all the way to her breasts,Oksana moaned loudly "fuuck baby",as they rubbed harder against each other Oksana felt her body become hot and tingly"i'm going to cum she gasped breathless,her juices released all over Eve's body,she licked Eve's clit feeling wetness all over her mouth and sucking soothingly soon after she felt Eve come in her mouth.  
The two of them took themselves to the shower giving long passionate kisses and helping one another to wash,the happiness they felt was the best the had experienced in a very long time they connected with each other,after getting into clean pajamas and spooning they fell asleep


End file.
